You Have My Heart
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Yes, I may have meet a million pretty girls, that know my name." "Anna," Mom looked at me. "Stop pitching your brother's band's voices. Please. If you're that mad at them, just tell them." It's not that easy. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Anna Diamond is James Diamond's little sister. And she's sent to live with BTR in L.A. for an attitude change. But her behavior doesn't stop. Can the Big Time Rush boys help her before things spin too out of control?

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

Chapter 1

Anna's POV

Cold blade, cold skin, surprisingly warm blood. The pain was both refreshing and agonizing. I wiped my arm and pulled down my sleeve. I did this every day when I could. Cutting was no longer a foreign concept to me, but a familiar comfort.

Who am I? Anna Marie Diamond. I'm fifteen. My brother is James Diamond, Big Time Rush's pretty boy band member. He makes up the band with his three best friends Carlos, Logan and Kendall. They're not bad, for a boy band I guess. Then again, they just passed their first year.

I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom. Probably James trying to check up on me. I rolled my eyes. They all think I'm crazy. They're too nice to admit it, but I know they think I'm crazy. Why else would they not want to take me to L.A.? They took their chance to get away from me. I know it.

I'm not crazy nor am I emo. I'm not. There's just been some bad memories I had that changed my life. No one can change what happened no matter how hard they tried.

I heard my phone ring again and I sighed. I walked out of the bathroom and went over to the nightstand. I read the caller ID. James. I sighed and let it go to voicemail.

_Hey Little Sister. How's Minnesota? Staying out of trouble? Hope so. We just got out of a intense rehearsal with Gustavo. But then again, when isn't it intense? I'm really worried about you Annie. You're distancing yourself away from the people who just want to help. I wish you could come to L.A. on your vacation. I love you and I miss you. Talk to you later. _

Psht. Yeah right. I deleted that message and saw I had a few others. All from Logan, Kendall, Carlos and more from James. Wow. I clicked a recent one from Logan and checked it.

_Hey. What rock are you hiding under? You're not answering any calls and we're all getting really concerned. I know you're thinking this is all an act but it's not. We all love you Anna and we care about you. Please call me back soon if you can, Doodlebug. It'll be okay. I promise. _

I rolled my eyes at his baby name for me. I heard Mom yelling my name. I put my phone away and soon she came in.

"Lights out Anna," she said. "You have school tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Anna."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Sheesh."

"Don't give me attitude. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

James's POV

I sat on the couch, looking down at my phone. Carlos and Logan were arguing over something stupid again and Kendall was watching a Minnesota Wild game. I hadn't expect Anna to call back but I still wanted a sign that she knew we were there for her. That I was there for her. I had a feeling I knew why she was hurting but I didn't want to say anything. Her cutting was an act of grief and misery. Everything else was just an extra.

"James? James?" Kendall's voice cut me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I looked over at him.

"You OK? You look a little lost?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Thinking about Anna?"

I nodded. He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be OK dude."

"How do you know? My little sister's hurting about something and I don't know enough to help her."

"Her vacation's coming up soon. You'll be able to see her. Your mom and my mom have been talking."

I looked over at him. "They have?"

Kendall nodded with a smile. "It'll be OK. Don't worry."

Anna's POV

The next day I got up, took a shower and put on black shorts and a black tank top. I slipped on my flats and walked downstairs. My Mom was at the counter making breakfast. She turned around, saw my outfit and rolled her eyes. By now she was used to this.

"Anna, you look too depressed. Go change."

"No. I want to wear this."

She sighed. "Fine. You're only torturing yourself."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the counter. She put a plate of pancakes in front of me and I took it in piece by piece. I heard the bus roll up outside. I grabbed my bag and Mom kissed my cheek.

"Have a good day sweetheart. Love you."

I rolled my eyes. I went out to the bus and got on. I sat by myself in the middle, my head leaning against the window. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from Carlos. I groaned and opened it.

Miss you Angel Cake. Have fun at school.

I sighed and put my phone away. Was it okay to miss them even though I'm pissed

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. But it gives you a little intro. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What up, what up? Thank you for the five reviews on the last chapter! And, um, I sadly don't own Big Time Rush.

Chapter 2

Anna's POV

I sat at lunch beside the window alone. My former friends had all ditched me because apparently I'm too depressed and emo to hang out with them. I don't care. I don't need them. I was being quiet, pushing the food around my plate. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Lily came in. She had been my only friend now.

"I'm gonna go walk to Starbucks for dessert. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

She sighed and walked over. She looked at me through the mirror.

"You're not happy Anna."

"I am happy," I lied.

"No you're not Anna. You miss James and the guys."

"Doesn't mean I'm unhappy."

"Anna your mom is letting you go-"

"Lily," I cut her off. "You better get to Starbucks before the period's over."

She sighed and walked out.

* * *

><p>After school, I stood at my locker putting books away. I glanced over at the pictures that lined my locker door. One is me and both of my parents before my dad left us for a woman fifteen years younger, a picture of the three of us plus James from when I was eight, one of me and Dad, one of me and all the BTR guys and then two of me and James from two years ago. I mustered a smile at the bottom one of me on his back.<p>

"Well isn't that cute?"

I turned around and saw Sam Michaels. He's the biggest jerk at Westmont High. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Sam."

"No thanks. So how's your lonely bitch of a mother doing?"

I slammed my locker door shut and turned to him, anger building.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If she's as beautiful as she looks then she must be a bitch for your dad to leave her."

My eyes widened and I went to punch him, but Lily ran over and grabbed my hand.

"Anna he's not worth it. Sam, go be a jerk somewhere else."

He rolled his eyes and started walking off.

"Stupid brother's gonna rot in hell," I heard him mutter.

That's it. I'm sick of dealing with his crap. I forgot that I was mad at my brother and broke away from Lily's grip and ran to Sam. I jumped on his back and forced him to the ground. I began to punch his face, over and over again. He tried to get away but he couldn't. A crowd of students gathered around.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

I kept on punching him until I feel myself getting pulled off. I looked and saw Principal Richardson has a hold of both my arms. First she has security take Sam to the nurse and then let me go.

"Anna. My office. Now."

"But-"

"I said now Ms. Diamond."

I sighed and followed him to the office.

* * *

><p>I sat in the office, arms crossed over my chest, waiting for my mom. I was suspended for a school week, five days for starting a fight on school grounds.<p>

My mom came into the office. She gave me a Look, signed me out and we left. The car was silent as she drove.

"Mom I know you're gonna yell at me so you might as well get it over with," I said.

"What's the point in yelling anymore Anna? You're just gonna keep on rebelling and I've had enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Just drop me off at home and go back to your cosmetics company so you can get away from me."

She sighed. "I talked with Jennifer, Kendall's mom. You're moving to L.A. You're going to live with James and his friends."

My eyes widened. No way.

"WHAT? Mom NO! You can't make me move!"

"Yes I can. It's obvious that you're rebelling because you miss your brother. This will be good for you."

"I'm pretty sure James doesn't want a fifteen year old girl with him."

"He's been living with you ever since you were born. He actually misses you."

"Doubt that."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. Tomorrow you leave. So you better pack your bags."

"Ugh! This is SO unfair!"

"Maybe it is, but right now it's what you need," she said and turned a corner.


End file.
